


Sakura

by kittymunst3r



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Bonding, Crime Fighting, Dark Magic, Dark Star Guardian, Dark Star Guardians, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gen, Here be Yordles, Heroes to Villains, Magic, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Sakura - Freeform, Star Guardian - Freeform, Star Guardians, Team Bonding, The Golden Demon, Unrequited Love, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymunst3r/pseuds/kittymunst3r
Summary: This is a story loosely based in the canon League of Legends Star Guardian universe. Follow Nami and other champions as they discover the dark and mysterious parts of Runeterra and themselves.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Nami, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**T** he sun dipped back behind puffy, grey summer clouds as a pair of sapphire colored eyes fluttered, half-open and looking worn. In a silent breath, a yawn escaped from behind the full pink lips from what appeared to be a young woman crouched inside a cindered, crumbling shell of an abandoned building. Raising a delicate, pale hand with a certain, practiced ease few would ever guess Nami had to practice for weeks to get the gesture correct. Yawning, the young woman rubbed at her eyes before tucking a stray dark pink strand of hair behind her ear. Already she could feel her human exhaustion sapping her mind's resilience to sleep as her fourth consecutive day awake neared.

For a fleeting moment her eyes closed and Nami surrendered to the dark bliss, but only for a second as she violently shook her head to stay awake. The rising pressure of her frustration was beginning to grow tiresome as Nami squeezed her hands into fists. Taking a breath, she rolled back her shoulders and fidgeted, stretching out her hands to press them against the uniform she wore. These ash stains would surely never come out, she idly thought, fingering the black smudges that stained her blue and silver plaid skirt and white button up blouse.

Fidgeting yet again, Nami nearly grunted out in annoyance. How frustrating it must be to be human and cramp up this much. Quietly she rotated her legs in front of her, giving both a good stretch. Expression souring, Nami turned her frustration to herself. How could she call herself a warrior, the Tidecaller, if she was letting a bit of sleeplessness and aches get to her?

In a moment of weakness, Nami's mother appeared at the forefront of her mind and she felt her crankiness start to wane. She could see the smile just on the edge of her mother's lips and her words of encouragement always ready at the tip of her tongue. Thinking of this made Nami's expression give way to sadness. Oh how the Marai siren yearned for her home- for the sea. But she would not allow her nostalgia to continue any further. There was no use in these memories. It was another lifetime ago and she wasn't who she used to be. Looking at her hands that rested flat against her thighs, she felt a small, sad smile appear. Her mother would be proud. No other Marai had ever been able to perform such magic and change their mermadic form into a human one. But Nami learned, and after a year she had grown excellent at managing it.

Clearing her mind, Nami took a deep breath and felt the image of her mother begin to ebb away like the flow of the tide. It was difficult as she was maintaining her human form and preparing another massive spell simultaneously but after a few moments of focus her mother was gone and replaced by only one image. The ever fixed, pale and smiling face of the Golden Demon.

Picking up and lifting the water bottle stowed in her backpack, Nami let the cool, refreshing aqua enter her mouth while she remembered why she was here. Ignoring the anxiety that threatened to gnaw at her stomach, Nami reassured herself that she had been right about this mark. This had to be, she thought as she chewed on her lip while looking at the neat pile of empty water bottles across from her. Already she was having to conserve, and without a steady intake of water there wasn't any way that Nami could continue to maintain the human form she was in, as well as use the invisibility spell she was planning on using. She took a risk, trusting Dave the meteorologist from Channel 11 News. It had to rain. It had to-

A soft, wet sound drew Nami's attention down to her arm. A drop of water beaded there and sluggishly rolled down and onto the ground. Looking up through the broken ceiling, Nami felt the spray of water beginning to fall around her which brought out a smile of childlike glee. Surrounded by water, Nami felt the days of hot, sleepless exhaustion wash away and the siren lifted a palm, letting her magic reserves get replenished. The smile she wore was so carefree and happy that for a moment she forgot why she was here. That was until she noticed movement through the rotted hole she had been scouting out of for nearly four days. Thunder clapped and rolled over head as Nami began to invoke the invisibility spell she had been silently preparing for the past day and a half. As long as she was touching water she would remain unseen. She still felt nervous though. Would it work against demons? She wasn't sure, but it was a chance she would have to take.

Peering through the hole that the crumbling wall had given way to, Nami could see a figure darting to and fro in the rain across the road. Although the black cloak they wore made it hard to determine the actual shape of them, Nami knew better. She knew that underneath that cloth there was a frame that was sleek and agile, with powerful, defined muscles that appeared pale, but she could never be sure if that was it's real complexion. Along with being incredibly clever and elusive, the Golden Demon had a way of disappearing in plain sight that Nami had never encountered before. But this time would be different.

For months now the siren had tracked and hunted this demon. Each time they had eluded her, and with each miss Nami learned where and how not to strike at her opponent. Stomach tightening, Nami watched, nearly mesmerized by the way the figure moved through the rain. It was almost as if they were dancing by the way they turned and cut through the falling drops, their cloak moving against them like a second dancer. Gracefully the Demon spun before coming to rest under the overhang of the dilapidated theater across the road from where Nami sat tensely. The building she occupied had fallen victim to arson long ago, or at the very least a very serious fire. The structural damage was immense, given the fact it had no ceiling and very few walls. In fact most of the buildings in this part of the town were either closed, burned downed or condemned.

The figure took a few steps and stopped, looking winded. But this wasn't the first time Nami had seen this, she knew it was only a rouse. They were really reading their surroundings, so quick and naturally as if one were just breathing or blinking. Impressed for only a moment, Nami knew she had encountered no warrior like this before, none so acutely aware of their surroundings. Chewing on her lip again, Nami wrung her hands together and looked around the street, although her views were limited to the angles the hole in the wall allowed. No one was in sight and she felt her heart nearly seize as the figure moved slowly forward to the edge of the overhang and turned, the hood of the cloak drawn and only revealing darkness beneath. They were looking in the direction of Nami and she stared fiercely back at them.

"Hello, Golden Demon," she whispered, her blue eyes blazing.

Nami continued to stare, her eyes unmoving as the figure lingered only a moment longer before turning and continuing into the theater building. It wasn't until the door closed that Nami realized she had been holding her breath for nearly a minute.

"Let this be over."


	2. Chapter 2

" **Y** ou? A star guardian?" A high pitched laugh rang through the air like a beautiful bell being struck.

How dare this human- Nami's mind began to seethe as she began to feel the heat of embarrassment threatening to darken her features. Biting sharply down on her tongue, she wrestled with her bold, stubborn anger and was met with the bitter taste of blood. Forcing the heated stare she wanted to wear into a charming smile, she shifted her weight in her brown loafers and clasped her hands behind her back in a casual way to show she was unfazed by the human girl who sat across from her.

Although the girl, Lux as she was called, sat at a student's school desk she oozed authority. And although Nami knew better than to question her leadership, it was in the siren's nature to always challenge it.

Lux's lavender-pink eyes narrowed into near slits from behind her bangs of bright pink hair. She had been searching for weakness, but Nami knew she would find no weakness in her.

"I'm afraid I must insist-" Nami began, her teeth slightly gritting together as she struggled to maintain a sense of pleasantry in her tone. There was only one thing she hated more than arrogance, it was arrogance with power.

"You must insist?" Another laugh bubbled from Lux in a condescending, humored way that made Nami want to throttle the girl. Sitting back, Lux wore a smile, but the siren could see that it was full of anger and resentment as she clicked her neatly trimmed nails on the desk in obvious annoyance.

Nami didn't need to ask why it was that Lux harbored such a dislike for her. Privacy, Nami thought and squeezed her hands tightly together. The thought made Nami nearly scream in anger. Such a stupid, insipid fallacy that humans wrapped themselves in to seem special and moral and now it was keeping Nami from accomplishing her goal. Why should it matter that she studied Lux to learn about human body language? What did it matter that she watched the girl constantly in the distance? Didn't humans value personal space? And what was so wrong with reading Lux's diary? The mentality of a human girl was just as important as body language if Nami wanted to fit in with her human transformation spell. Perhaps it was the incident of asking Lux why she acted so different around Ezreal and Jinx? Or perhaps it was the fact that Nami discovered the existence of the Star Guardians through something as silly and frivolous as a diary.

Turning her attention to the window Nami watched as the biting winter outside shook the trees, their empty reaching branches bare and twisted. A few students moved about, bundled to their noses with scarves and jackets to battle the cold. To Nami it was an adjustment getting used to the weather, but the cold was still a familiar friend as her home was in the deep of the sea.

A loud slap echoed through the mostly empty room as Lux brought her hand down on the table top and pulled Nami from her musings. A surprised squeak came from under a nearby desk, the late afternoon sun shining on it from the clean, frosted window nearby.

"Chill out Luxikins," said the girl occupying the top of the desk beside Lux's, her feet dangling off in a playfully bored sort of way. A smile was spreading across her features as she looked from Lux to Nami. To the siren this girl, Jinx according to Lux's diary, looked positively manic, her long, red braided pigtails she sported were frayed and wild in places. Nothing about Jinx seemed put together. As if she were just barely sewn together chaos. And Nami would be lying if she said she didn't feel a certain unease around Jinx as she continued to watch Nami through bright crimson eyes.

A small sigh came from Jinx that quickly turned to a giggle. It was a mad sound, but also a carefree one that made Nami feel as though she wanted to laugh as well.

"You let your panties get all twisted over this one," Jinx said beginning to pick at one of her fingernails, distracted until looking over at the expression of boiling anger that Lux shone in her direction.

Quickly Jinx rose her hands defensively. "Woah, woah there chief. I'm only saying- just-" Looking over at the other girls in the room for help, Jinx blew at a tuft of bangs that had fallen into her eyes. "Forget it," she finished with a groan and turned to where her back was to Lux and her attention to the lonesome trees outside.

"Jinx does have a point," a soft voice spoke up from the back of the room. Nami had nearly forgotten about the guardian that had been leaning against a bookshelf, unmoving for nearly the whole meeting. Dark violet hair framed her beautiful, pale face, and Nami knew that her soft spokenness marked her to be Janna. "You tend to get quite- upset over this one, Lux."

Nami watched as the girl moved and spoke with a sort of calm grace that seemed to soothe Lux into wearing only a small frown. Nami had always considered Lux to be a bubbly beauty but Janna's beauty was something otherworldly. As if she were intended to be a statue in some beautiful garden some place, but instead had life breathed into her. The siren would remember that although Janna was no leader she was clearly the one that kept the group collected and together.

"Lux, perhaps we should consider-" Janna started, but was instantly silenced by the curt shake of Lux's head.

"You know it's not up to me," Lux said, almost dismissively. Jinx scoffed loudly causing Lux to raise an eyebrow, looking thoroughly peeved with her. This, however, did not deter Jinx even for a moment.

"What a load of sh-" Jinx retorted, her crimson irises rolling skyward.

"It's not a load of anything-" Lux began to exclaim, and Nami could sense an opening.

"If I could just have a chance-" Nami said earnestly and Lux shot a furious glare at the siren and Nami immediately fell silent. Too soon, she chastised herself. Too soon...

"Hold this, Pops," a small, giddy voice squeaked from under a desk as an obnoxiously large, purple marker rose up to meet a small girl who sat nearby, looking quite disinterestedly out the window. One hand holding her chin, she reached over with her free hand and took the marker, holding it there until the girl under the desk beside her required it again. A rogue strand of blue hair fell in her face and she batted it away with the back of her hand, sitting up and moving her arm to casually drape over the back of her chair.

After only a moment, Nami noticed the two furry points of ears that perched atop the girl's head also colored blue. The small, sharp fangs that peeked out from beneath her lips told Nami she must be the warrior yordle named Poppy. Excitement filled her as Nami found her smile becoming genuine. Lux's diary spoke briefly about Poppy's strength and Nami's curiosity of meeting such a strong warrior was peaked.

"What on earth are you doing, Lulu?" Lux asked, almost tiredly, as if she asked this question a million times a day. Nami couldn't see who Lux was talking to and she avoided bending down to satiate her curiosity. "Can you please join us, Lu?" Lux spoke seeming as though she were trying to convince a child to eat something they disliked.

After a moment a small hand rose up, purple marker staining the white skin.

"Just- one- more- second-" the voice squeaked, quickly followed by a loud thump then an excited cry. "Huzzah! Annnnd finished!"

A messy mop of bright green hair appeared, along with the telltale Yordle ears that cocked themselves to and fro until a pair of bright, giddy blue eyes looked over at Nami.

"You!" Lulu said excitedly and clapped her hands together. Nami felt confusion wash over her as the Yordle girl rushed over, looking up and down Nami. Reaching out she poked at one of Nami's legs and let out a shriek of laughter. "Brilliant," the girl continued exclaiming. Everyone else continued to watch in part silence, disinterest and embarrassment. Reaching out, Lulu grabbed Nami's hand and studied it. "Your magic is beautiful."

A bright flush of crimson burned across Nami's face unexpectedly.

"Ex-excuse me?" Nami stuttered, pulling her hand from Lulu's. The Yordle girl looked hurt for a moment but then quickly bounced over to Lux, a wide grin on her face.

"Seems you have no choice, Lux," Lulu said and Jinx looked over, spinning atop the desk until she was back in the conversation.

"Spill it, small stack," Jinx said, interest apparent again in her voice.

"Poppy, if you don't mind," Lulu said, giving a great, dramatic wave of her hand to the desk she had recently occupied underneath of.

Poppy shifted, her blue furred ear twitching as she reached out a foot and lightly tapped the desk beside her, causing it to fly forward and topple over. Nami's eyes immediately marveled at the girl's strength. She had always heard that the Yordle race was strong and powerful, but it was something entirely different to see such a small frame deliver such a powerful blow by barely moving a foot.

A shocked breath of air from Lux caused Nami to look at what everyone else had already been staring at. There were lots of stars drawn haphazardly across the bottom of the desk, the purple marker staining the light oak wood.

Wait- Nami thought and tilted her head to the side, moving only slightly forward to see better. Was that... Her?!

Nami's eyes wandered to everyone in the group, and there was some form of surprise on everyone's face... except Lulu's. Lulu looked completely pleased and proud of herself as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Giving a slight nod, she looked over at Nami and then to Lux.

"Whether you like it or not, Nami will be the next chosen star guardian."


	3. Chapter 3

**T** he rain didn't let up, instead growing in intensity as Nami rose, her human muscles burning as she took a wobbled step forward. No, she furiously berated herself, there was no room for this human weakness. Shoulders back, Nami continued her stride to the side exit of the building, each step showing her steadfast resolve.

The sky was growing to an ominous black as lightning crackled across the sky. Nami looked up, feeling tempted to go back to her mermadic form but decided against it, even if she was more powerful that way. Careful to avoid the deceiving third step that would give if stepped on, Nami took the stairs down and out of the building.

Without a soul in sight, Nami continued across the street until she stood in front of the theater building. It looked far more imposing when she stood this close. Quickly she moved away and hugged the side of the building. She knew the Golden Demon was smart. He would have rigged the front door with traps behind him as he went. And the first set of windows, Nami avoided as well. She was no fool now to the Golden Demon and his tricks. She would come at him from above, like all birds of prey who arrogantly thought none would dare to fly above them.

A fire escape showed an easy access to the building's roof, but again, Nami knew better. Shuddering to think of the rusted metal jutting inside of her because no doubt it would be rigged to collapse, just like the third stair step across the street. And then she spotted it, her entry point. It was a vent in the top side of the building, it's grate rusted and grey. Part of it was obstructed by a nearby tree and would go missed by most anyone. But not Nami. She would have to scale the brick wall of the building, but it was her only option.

The backpack she had slung over her shoulder was brought down as she scanned around as she carefully unzipped the bag, pulling out her climbing equipment. Carefully she put the backpack across her shoulders and began her ascent. Sweat poured from Nami as she climbed, her muscles that had been aching from lack of use, now burned with every stretch and pull. At last she arrived at the metal panel and Nami studied it, pondering how to remove it. After a few moments, her legs wanting reprieve, Nami was able to get the grate door to swing up as she crawled inside the dark, narrow space.

With the grate closed behind her, Nami felt a tug on her backpack. It would be too tight of a crawl if she kept it on and she shrugged it off. The metal around her felt cool, especially in the soaked clothing she wore. Leaving behind her pack, Nami continued forward, slipping and sliding as she did. The air was hot in the cramped space, and Nami felt like every movement she made would alert the Golden Demon to her presence. But she had to persevere.

As the crawl space continued for some distance, Nami could see several paths turn and continue on into darkness, but there was also a slotted panel that showed a dark room below. Wanting out of the ventilation system, Nami choose to make her escape quick and watched inside the room for a few moments. Deciding it was now or never, Nami pushed the metal out and held onto it as she slid down from the ceiling and on top of a pile of stacked boxes.

Crouching, Nami's eyes scanned the area around her. Accustomed to the deep darkness of the sea, the siren felt no fear as she looked through the pitch blackness. She was in some sort of storage area as she breathed in the molded smell of old clothing and paper. Stepping forward, Nami felt her whole body buzz with a sharp alertness while she approached the only door to the room. The crack underneath showed only more darkness and Nami touched the door handle. Listening carefully she heard nothing and turned the metal handle. It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

" **W** hat was it exactly that you saw, Lulu?" Lux said, her voice showing how tired she was. The group of girls had been sitting in the classroom for several hours now, each guardian trying to get some form of answer from the small, crazed yordle girl.

Nami had taken up residency in the back of the room where Janna had formerly occupied, the siren studying the books stacked along the shelves. She didn't need to press her case anymore, Lulu had secured her what she wanted. But none of it mattered if Lux didn't accept what Lulu had prophesied.

"I'm hungry," Lulu said, ignoring Lux completely as she flicked one of Poppy's ears. "Let's go eat, Pops. I'm thinkingggggg-"

"No, Lulu," Poppy spoke up for the first time. "You're going to finish with this first."

Lower lip sticking out, Lulu's expression soured as her eyes turned to Lux fiercely.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything," Lulu said bitterly, her normal happy demeanor evaporating. "It's not my fault you're in denial. You should be so lucky as to have the Tide Caller for a Star Guardian."

Confused looks were exchanged around the room, and Nami wasn't surprised by this. Her people lived at the bottomless expanse of the ocean. They kept evils at bay that the living world above the water didn't dare dream about even in their darkest of nightmares. This is why the Marai siren had hopes of becoming a Star Guardian. She would give her people a protection and warrior needed for the growing darkness beneath the sea.

"Very well," Lux said, her teeth gritting as she gave another look towards the drawing scrawled beneath the nearby desk. "It seems that you may very well have your wish, siren. But first, there is something you must do."

* * *

**P** erspiration began to bead on Nami's forehead as she began down the dark, quiet hall of the upper theater. Her eyes darting around, the siren knew this level was laden with hidden traps by the Golden Demon. As she approached a corner, Nami could feel her feet sinking in the plush carpet beneath her, drifting up the molded smell of rot and dust. Keeping herself pressed against the wall, the siren kept moving, never daring to stop quicker than a moment to observe a trip wire. Finally the wall across gave way from smooth wall to arches, torn curtains hanging from them to show the start of the upper balconies of the theater.

In the darkness soft music drifted up to meet the siren's ears and Nami froze, her hands smoothing the curled wallpaper along the wall beside her. Smiling, Nami crouched, sliding skillfully across the hall and under a curtain taking care to not jostle the fabric. Keeping low, the siren weaved through the balcony seats and stole a peek over the edge to the stage below. Seated at a once glorious, grand piano Nami saw the Demon sitting, hunched over and playing in a fervor. Almost entranced, Nami stared as the music sank inside her, threatening to pull her down to the raging sea the song began to unravel into. Hands flying across the keys, Nami watched the Demon played on, undeterred and almost rocking to the chaotic melody.

Now, Nami thought and yet, she was frozen in place.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," a whisper came from behind her, but before the girl could move the telltale sound of a round being chambered inside the Golden Demon's gun clinked into place. The music continued from below, but a key was incorrectly struck and the Demon turned his head towards the stage, letting out a disgusted noise. "No, no, no," he spat angrily, "keep time!"

Seizing the the split moment of distraction Nami's leg swept out, feeling it collide with the Demon standing behind her. Magic surging within her, she placed her hands together and a staff appeared.

Chuckling, the demon rolled away with a fluidity that Nami had become accustomed to seeing. Sending out a spell wildly, the siren attempted to gather her temporarily thrown wits but the Demon seemed prepared for that, spinning from her capturing bubble that splintered the wooden frame behind him. Eye's finally focusing on the sleek frame that moved towards her with unnatural speed, Nami began to conjure another spell but froze as the Demon leveled a full length rifle at her face.

"Tsk, tsk," the Demon spoke softly, giving his head a slight shake. From below music had reached a crescendo and Nami could hear the Demon humming along to it. Again a note rang out incorrect and Nami could see as a glossy brown eye darted from her to the stage below then back to her.

The Demon took a step forward and Nami closed her eyes. This was it, this was the end for the Marai warrior. She had failed.

A shot rang out, echoing in the dilapidated theater. Nami's eyes opened, certain she would be faced with the abyss of death, instead she saw the smoking end of the Demon's rifle, which had been moved slightly to her right. The music that had reached a roar around them but stopped abruptly.

Nami blinked, her ears ringing as she looked up at the Golden Demon.

"I said to keep time," the Demon spoke softly, amusement apparent in his voice.

Nami looked at the Demon, no fear, only surprise which was quickly extinguished as the figure took another step and brought the butt of his rifle down on her, leaving her head to swim in dark unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**L** ux tapped, her fingers drumming in rhythm to the song playing from the headphones Jinx clamped over her ears. They were colored a bright, sunny yellow that stood stark against Jinx's red hair and buzzed out some form of heavy guitar and drumming. Scratched on the sides of the music device were bombs depicting smiling faces and Lux smirked.

"Jinx," Lux said, peeling one side of the headphones to talk into the other girl's ear.

Jinx peeked out from one of her closed eyes.

"Yes, Luxikins?" Jinx said making no move to turn off or down her music.

"I need you to hunt down the siren," Lux said, the bitterness apparent in her voice as she spoke the word siren.

"If you keep making that face it's gonna get stuck like that, sweetness," Jinx said and sat up. Pushing her headphones off she let them slide and dangle around her throat. Crossing her arms along her knees she eyed Lux warily before smiling. "But why do I have to be the one to hunt the guardia-"

"She is no guardian," Lux bit out sternly and Jinx almost winced.

Eyes locked with her leader, Jinx felt the tension build. It was good the two of them were in her bedroom and not at another guardian meeting. She didn't like getting bugged for her sulking. A small pout appeared at Jinx's lips that brought an exasperated sigh from Lux.

"Don't make a face like that or it'll get stuck," Lux said with a small smile.

Jinx grinned, shrugging as she stood from the bed the two of them had been sitting. Jinx's room wasn't big, she didn't need a big place to sleep. But her workshop? Jinx slept more there than this room, but Lux would bug her to sleep somewhere that wasn't covered in nitroglycerin and steel shrapnel. Glancing at the teddy bear poster that decorated the graffiti covered wall, Jinx reached out and pulled the tall sheet of paper from the wall, revealing a safe nearly as tall as the poster behind it. Quick as lightning, Jinx spun the combination out and opened the door, revealing a massive gun propped in the corner.

"Come here, big daddy," Jinx said, making a grabbing motion and gleefully giggling. "Oh, and no one is gonna forget you!" Jinx scooped a handful of colored grenades and strapped them to her waist before taking out the massive gun.

"I was thinking you should be more covert," said Lux, the woman's eyebrow arched high.

A laugh burst from Jinx, as she shot Lux a look.

"Me? Covert?" Stepping over to Lux, Jinx tucked a stray pink strand of hair behind Lux's ear. A brief blush flitted across Lux's cheeks and she swatted at Jinx's hand. "If you wanted covert you could have asked Janna. Or Poppy. Instead, you asked me. Because you want results."

Jinx stood back, her thin arms balanced against the massive gun beside her. Lux smirked again and Jinx's eyes narrowed. Standing, Lux moved towards her friend and put a hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"Alright not covert, but saf-" Lux began to say, then laughed a bit, realizing the ridiculousness of Jinx staying safe as she wore a belt made entirely of explosives and bullets. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Jinx made a little bow and lifted her gun with a slight grunt. It felt good to have it back in her hand again. It had been awhile since she had a good fight.

"Later gator," Jinx began to call before Lux stopped her with a hand.

"No blowing up cities either," Lux said, her obvious tone showing it wasn't the first time she had to say this. Nor would it be the last.

"Yeah, yeah, boss. You got it," Jinx said holding up an okay hand before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**N** ami woke to a sharp, throbbing pain somewhere on her head. Scrunching her face up she attempted to open her eyes and found she hadn't left the theater and was instead now on the stage nearby the grand piano. Shifting, the siren made an attempt to stand and found herself unable, realizing she was not only bound but her human form had gone. Looking down at her lower half she was met with the familiar mermaid tail and scales she had known all her life.

"Beautiful," a voice came from somewhere in the darkness. " _Remarkable_."

The words left a shiver to trail along Nami's skin as she attempted to loosen the thick, rough bindings keeping her arms pinned painfully behind her.  
How was she still alive?

"What do you want?" Nami called out, her voice a dry croak.

A silent step came from within the audience and Nami squeezed her eyes, trying to focus past her swimming head.

"Shh," the voice hushed, seeming to almost come from everywhere. The sound wrapped softly around Nami in an unexpectedly soothing way which only made the siren even more panicked.

"Just tell me what you want!" Nami cried out. How long had she been here? Black spots began to dot her vision. No, not now, she thought, her eyes beginning to dart around for an escape.

"You will be my masterpiece," the statement held a finality that shook Nami to her core. What sort of masterpiece? What was he talking about? She never saw the demon leave anyone alive. How was she still breathing? It must not be for long anyways. With a shaky breath darkness took over her thoughts once again.

A firm shake brought Nami to consciousness again.

"No, no, not yet," the voice spoke, a trace of annoyance lining the words.

Nami's blue eyes rolled around until focusing on the frame holding her, crouched above her.

"What-" Nami began and the figure above her brought a long, thin finger to rest over their own frozen, pale lips. It was a mask. The Golden Demon.

Everything in Nami went rigid and magic surged within her.

"Tsk, tsk," the voice admonished quietly, wagging the same finger at their lips and Nami felt her magic quickly repressed. "Behave or I will let you sleep and die."

The words were spoken so quickly and with such a familiar indifference that Nami could only blink. It was almost as though she were speaking to one of her own people. She had grown so accustomed to human emotion out of forced habit that now... Now she found herself wanting to talk more just to feel a bit of familiarity, a bit more of home. For a brief moment Nami forgot why she was even here. How silly all this was- then the light shone on the gun at the hip of the Demon and the twisted bodies of his victims on display came to mind.

This was true evil. And its seduction promised ease and relief, but in actuality there would be none.

"Demon," Nami spat and the figure sat back on its heels, cocking their head to the side.

A joyous laugh suddenly rang out.

"I am no demon," the stranger spoke quite matter-of-factly, yet the laugh was still apparent as a single, amber eye looked at her from within the mask. "Perhaps you are. After all, you do change shape as they do," the voice continued, a light hand trailing along the midsection of Nami's tail for only the barest of seconds.

As if remembering something the stranger's eye closed and reopened. "Excuse me," he said and sounded apologetic. "Your scales are," he continued and Nami waited for the insult, the cloaked disgust, the apparent ignorant fear and misunderstanding nearly everyone had for Marai folk, "... magnificent."

Nami swallowed, blinking in surprise.

"You seem surprised," the stranger remarked, his humor again apparent.

Swallowing, Nami tried to shake the sense of ease that rolled off the Golden Demon in waves. It was disorienting. This creature destroyed everything Nami had ever seen, and it was her Star Guardian duty to destroy him. Lux had shown her all the pictures, the destruction, the vast lists of names of his victims. And there had been those that Nami had witnessed die at his hands as well.

"You don't speak much, do you?" The stranger stood and began to walk along the stage, his hand idly touching the gun at his hip. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Their finger rhythmically drummed along the barrel in unconscious sets of four. Nami's features began to grow angry. Was this some game to him? Did he taunt his victims before killing them?

"I will destroy you," Nami said, her voice was low but it was filled with a vengeance that caused the stranger to pause. "I will never stop," she said with finality that made him spin around.

"Oh, my dear!" The stranger exclaimed, a laugh booming through the theater that sounded nearly as identically mad as Jinx's. "I know! You've been tracking me for some time." As if a switch had been flicked, the Demon's voice became icy, to a point of sharpness that Nami winced as he stepped lightly toward her. He made next to no noise in his movements and Nami realized very quickly that he was beyond a mere demon. She was staring into darkness itself as he leveled himself to her face. "This game," he said, pushing a lock of her bangs away, "must come to an end."

With a smooth motion, his hand reached up and Nami watched in horror as he removed the white mask. Unable to look away, Nami took in his eyes that were a mismatched view of sapphire and amber. Then with a blink they both became a raging crimson.

"You see," said the stranger, his voice on the edge of madness. "They want you to join us-," before he could continue a boom came from somewhere else in the building.

Nami's head jerked, along with the Demon's who was already fixing his mask again to his face.

"Another time, Sakura," the Demon said, tossing a flower beside Nami. Blooming out, a gorgeous, pale white lotus flower budded immediately and sprang forth.

"Wait!" Nami yelled and a spray of thick gas released and Nami felt her vision swim. "No-," she sputtered and felt her head grow heavy. "Wait..."


	7. Chapter 7

“ **Y** ou’re welcome for saving your life!” Jinx yelled, her bright red braids were more frayed than usual. There were smears of grease, blood and dirt covering her clothes and face. “I barely got out of that death trap with my life!” 

“No one asked for your help!” Nami shouted back, her arms going up in exasperation.

The pair were surrounded by Star Guardians, some Nami didn’t recognize at all, but all were in uniform and looking in different states of grim solemnity. 

“This was you,” Nami leveled an accusatory finger towards Lux. The venom in Nami’s words had reached a point that made Lux wince. “You tell me go _here_ , take out the _Golden Demon_ , achieve _greatness_ , the stars will _notice_.” Nami’s features were boiling over. Within an instant, unknowingly Nami had summoned her Tidecaller staff and was turning the classroom they were in into a wet, windy mess. 

Before anyone could react, Nami’s human form disappeared and Jinx was in the air, trapped within a sphere of swirling, angry sea water.

“Nami!” Lux screamed and the haze of black-red anger dissipated slightly from Nami’s field of vision.

“Humans!” She yelled and waved her staff, releasing Jinx onto the ground with a giant splash of water. Everyone was now staring at Nami as though she were mad. “You’re all the same,” the siren spat and her staff disappeared. 

“Enough,” came a small squeak and Lulu was standing in front of Lux whose chest was heaving in a pant of fear and anger. “Nami,” Lulu said calmly, the most serious that the siren had ever seen, “tell us what happened with the Golden Demon.”

“Why should I?” Nami said, her rage deflating towards the yordle girl. “I will never be one of you.”

Beginning to walk away, Lulu snapped a finger and Nami froze, unable to move further. 

“Tidecaller,” the small yordle’s voice boomed in the room and Nami looked over her shoulder, feeling a prickle of fear scatter across her skin. The image of the Golden Demon’s eyes flashed to the forefront of Nami’s mind. Lulu had risen in the air, her normally bright blue eyes now a brilliant red. The tone of the yordle girl took on an otherworldly tone and Nami knew Lulu was not here. “You will not abandon your duties as Star Guardian,” snapping her fingers again Nami was turned to face everyone to the front and pulled forward against her will, “your destiny is to be filled with pain, stars and darkness.” 

Lux laid a hand on Lulu’s shoulder and the girl reacted briefly and the hold on Nami disappeared. 

“You will find the golden light in the end and meet your destiny,” Lulu’s voice finished before taking a sharp breath, her small form lowering to the ground and her eyes returning to their normal bright blue. 

“Lux-,” the yordle girl took a staggered step as her feet touched the ground and tenderly Lux reached for her, holding the small yordle to her protectively. “Nami,” Lulu said quietly and Nami took a concerned step forward. 

“Yes, Lulu?” Nami asked, her features a mask of worry. What had just happened to her? Was Nami's mind the only one spinning with question after question?

“Will- you-” The yordle girl said in dramatic gasps, her eyes fluttering as she reached skyward. Lux began to make a face, her eyes starting to roll but Nami took little notice.

“Yes? What is it?” Nami had moved closer, her magic turning her back to her human form as she kneeled down.

“Take me.. To- to- ….buy something to eat?” Lulu said, her eyes going wide as a huge smile split her features. “I’m positively famished.”

"Oh, Lulu!” Lux exclaimed, exasperated as the yordle bounced up from her lap and let out a giggle. 

A lot of collective sighs were released from around the room, along with a few groans. Nami found herself blinking once, confusion giving way to a small laugh and then a longer one until the siren felt tears come to her eyes. Lux looked on, shocked to see a side of Nami she had never witnessed. 

“Yes, Lulu, I’ll take you to get something to eat,” Nami said, wiping the wetness from her eyes that had gathered from the laughter. 

“Lu gets dinner!? What am I? Chopped duner liver?” Jinx complained loudly, her clothes and hair still soaked from Nami’s assault. 

“Oh, Jinx, I’m sorry,” Nami said, realizing how badly out of hand her temper had gotten. “I let my magic get out of control. And this classroom… I’m really, really sor-,” Nami began and Jinx moved towards the siren, her boots squeaking on the wet linoleum.

“Oh this mess? Don’t be sorry. _That_ was a total blast! It was like being at that water park Lux took us to last year,” Jinx said, her eyes glowing as she ribbed Lux with an elbow. “Remember Lux? You wore that little yellow number-” and Lux bounced up, clapping her hands together. 

“Well, I think we’ll call this meeting here, for now,” Lux said loudly, a small flush touching the peaks of her cheeks. “I will update all of you on any further developments.” 

A muttering chorus of agreements resounded as everyone started to move around the classroom.

“There’s water everywhere…” A voice from a woman Nami did not recognize spoke as she pushed her bright orange-red hair back over her shoulder. “Reminds me of that Bilgewater ride.” 

“That’s what I’m sayin!” Jinx said, overhearing and excitedly nodding.

“Nami, come here,” Lux said and began to motion around the room. “There is an entire other squad you haven’t met yet.”

Nami nodded as introductions were made and as Lux rattled off names she gave a small smile and nod to each of them. That was until Lux introduced Ezreal. 

“You’re Ezreal?” Nami said, giving a look to Lux as the girl flushed brightly both of them aware of what the siren had read in Lux’s diary.

“Yes, I am? Does my reputation proceed me?” Ezreal gave a bright, confident smile and Nami found herself nearly laughing. Shaking her head, Nami smiled wider and held up her hands.

“A bit, you’re the exploration expert of the group, right?” Nami said, giving a sly smile at Lux who looked like she might implode from embarrassment. The look on Lux’s face seemed to have caught Jinx’s attention as the other woman bounded over, tossing her arm across the shoulder of Ezreal. 

“My dude,” Jinx said, and Ezreal gave a polite smile in return, “you’re coming for pancakes with the rest of us, right? Or does our whittle Indie have more books to steal across the galaxy from vaults boobytrapped with man-eating alien creatures?” 

“I don’t _steal_ , Jinx,” Ezreal said with a wide smile, casting a wink at Nami, “I- er- _liberate_ -” 

“So you liberatedly steal things-,” Jinx began but Lux gave another elbow towards Jinx and she backed off.

“Liberatedly isn’t a word, Jinx. You should study better in your grammar lessons,” a strong, almost seductive voice came from behind Jinx and Ezreal.

“Ahri,” the voice introduced itself as a tall woman came into view, her long, full yellow hair tied up in a way that made her appear to have ears. Upon closer inspection Nami realized that she did have ears and they twitched as the woman cleared her voice, obviously not caring for Nami’s gawking.

“Nice to meet you,” Nami said, sticking out a hand. It was a strange compulsion, the siren admitted that humans had quite the odd form of greetings in this part of the world. Then again, she did have to give credit to the satisfaction of a nice high five that Lulu once gave. 

“So you’re the one all the fuss has been about. I have to say, I expected someone… _different_.” Ahri looked down at Nami, her height giving her a sense of authority and Nami wasn’t exactly fond of it. It wasn’t that the woman was being condescending, or arrogant. In fact, Ahri had been perfectly pleasant and polite. She had said and done nothing during the entire engagement with Jinx. But now she was making it clear via her body language that she was in total and complete control.

“I’ve got a few questions I’d like to discuss with you. In regards to the Golden Demon.” Ahri cast a look over her shoulder at Lulu who was now skipping along the tops of the desks while Poppy watched on and laughed. “But that will be for another time. For now,” Ahri now directed her attention towards Lux, “you will keep an eye on her. We are host to royalty, and while that may not mean anything to the stars, we can’t start wars in this realm because we went poorly about our own diplomatic ties to the sea.”

Nami felt a sense of unease wash over her. In one easy move Ahri had classified her protection as diplomatic, and Nami couldn’t argue that or it would seem suspicious. But the Marai warrior knew this had to be for other reasons. Perhaps this wasn’t for her protection at all, but for everyone elses. 

“I am happy to have you here, Nami. And I look forward to meeting with you again. Lux, follow me out please. I have a few things to discuss with you before I return.” Ahri smiled, the corners of her mouth making her appear almost fox-like to the siren as she left, most others also beginning to file out of the room.

“Nami, are you coming for pancakes as well?” The brush voice was Poppy, the yordle having wandered over to her as most people began to leave. 

The siren watched Ahri until she could no longer see her and chewed on her lip in thought. How did she know that Nami was royalty? What ties did they have with the sea? What were Ahri and Lux discussing _without_ the group? Surely all of their powers, though unique, were equally matched with one another? Or did Ahri surpass them all and acted as a leader of them all? So many, many questions… 

“Nami?” Poppy prodded the siren and Nami looked down.

“Oh, what was that?” Nami asked, her voice showing her distraction.

“Lu wants you to join us for pancakes. Are you coming?” Poppy asked, her head tilting. 

“Sure, sure…” Nami said, giving a slight nod to her head.

“Don’t worry about Ahri. She can be a bit intimidating but we elected her to be our big cheese for a reason,” Poppy explained. That was one question answered. Well, sort of. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders. And her intenseness isn’t usually so flared up. If not for Xa-”

“Poppy!” Lux’s voice rose over Poppy’s as she appeared, placing a hand on the yordle’s shoulder. “Let’s not trouble our newest recruit with _everything_ going on. We don’t want to overwhelm her. Let’s get going before Lulu starts chewing on the desks like last time.”

Poppy gave a look at Lux and nodded enthusiastically and hurried off to go get Lulu. This gave Lux a brief moment as everyone had now left the classroom.

“So I’m a recruit now?” Nami felt a smirk coming on but smothered it.

“Look,” Lux gave a sigh that sounded too tired to belong to a girl so young, “we got off on the wrong foot- or in your case- fin-foot-thing- Yeah. Yes, you stalking me had me a little suspicious. Okay- maybe _a lot_. And yes, I was suuuuper mad that you read my diary…” Lux grimaced, “multiple times…” Shaking her head, Lux seemed to clear her expression as she gave a small, genuine smile. “But I’d like to start over!” Lux’s features became determined as she jutted out a hand awkwardly. “I am Lux, Star Guardian Captain and protector of Light!” 

Nami looked at Lux’s hand, and a small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth before she reached out, placing a hand in Lux’s and giving a firm squeeze and shake. 

“Well met,” Nami said, speaking in a way more native to her home. “Nami, bearer of the Tide Caller, protector of the Marai and well- _you_ -,” Nami smirked, checking her pride before continuing, “and newest recruit to the Star Guardians.” The face of Nami’s mother came unbidden yet again into her mind, reminding the girl once again to not allow her pride to drown her sincerity. “I hope to still learn from you.” Nami gave a slight bow and Lux bubbled out a laugh. 

“Don’t bow or anything at me,” Lux said holding up her hands and shaking them with an awkward smile in place. “I should probably be bowing to you. Ahri said you were royalty or something?” 

Nami smiled at this, and gave her head a shake. 

“That is a long story,” Nami began.

“Well, Lulu eats a lot of pancakes. So we have the time,” Lux said as she made her way at the door as Nami followed. “And I love long stories.”


	8. Chapter 8

“ **X** ayah?” Rakan called out tentatively, his knuckle rapping against a closed wooden door. No answer met the Vastayan as he cracked open the entryway and walked into the dark room beyond. A strand of long blue-green hair fell over his eyes and Rakan pushed it away as he continued inside the dark sparring room. Weapons were haphazardly tossed about, training dummies reflecting a history of brutal damage. 

“Baby?” The man stood in the center of the room, his eyes looking around for any sign of his partner. Just as he turned to leave Rakan was met with a childlike giggle that drifted through the darkness. Instinctively Rakan felt his hands ball into fists of rage. “Zoe, what are you doing here?” There was a deep disdain in Rakan’s voice as he looked around for the child.

“Ohhh,  _ Rakannn _ . That’s _ no _ way to talk to someone who saved your life,” a sickly sweet voice chimed. 

A bright purple ball of light appeared, illuminating the room brightly and casting long shadows from the targets up the walls. Rakan’s lips turned up in a grimace as his eyes met the cynical face of Zoe. Perhaps at one time Zoe was just an ordinary child, but now she was a creature twisted in darkness, her moon-like eyes reflecting irises of different colors that gleamed with madness. The ruffled purple dress she wore fluttered mutely in the air. 

“You’re the one that killed me to begin with,” Rakan said with venom.

“And I gave it back. That makes you mine-,” Zoe said with a grin. “You and your feathery mate.”

Rakan felt a dark rage inside him surge, a growl rumbling through his chest. His mind raced, urging him to do unspeakably horrible things to his captor. _ Destroy the child, Vastayan. For Xayah. For your people. For the realm. _ The whispers continued but Rakan ignored them, instead moving towards the exit. Rakan was sick of Zoe and her twisted games, he would get Xayah out of this place, take her home, remind her of the beautiful, wild magic there. Maybe- if he could just get away…

Zoe appeared in front of Rakan, blocking his exit with her small, floating frame as she met his eyes. A huff came from Zoe as her nostrils flared, arms crossed and looking as though she were the very picture of a child not getting their way.

“There is nothing you can do, Rakan,” the girl said, her face twisting into a smile as though to taunt him. “I’ve got my hooks deep in Xayah and soon-,” Zoe hovered a finger just above Rakan’s heart before pressing against his skin there which let out a bright burst dark purple and black energy. “Soon, they’ll be deep within you. I can already sense the darkness spreading there. Give in to the whispers, Rakan. They’ll set you free-,” Zoe began but was interrupted by a hard slap of Rakan’s hand.

“Don’t touch me,” Rakan snapped, his eyes burning furiously. “I will leave this place with Xayah. I will get her out. Even if it kills me… again.”

Zoe giggled at this exchange, the sound sinister.

“Oh, it will kill you,” Zoe spun around in the air and began to float away. “And I’ll make sure it hurts extra bad the second time around.”

Rakan exited the room, the door slamming harshly as Zoe continued to float around the sparring room. 

“Your old magic is fading more and more each day,” the young girl said, her tone both pleased and satisfied. “He can’t even sense you anymore. How wonderful!”

Xayah stepped from the shadows, her face looking crestfallen for a moment as anger began to shape her features. An occurrence that was beginning to happen more and more often.

“He’s holding on so hard,” Xayah said, a trace of admiration drowned in the annoyance. “You’re pressing him too hard though,” she said looking over at Zoe. “He needs time to realize I don’t need saving.”

Zoe shrugged, holding up her hands as she rolled around in the air.

“The sooner he joins us, the sooner we can make our move,” Zoe said impatiently. “You know how he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I know that,” Xayah said, flicking her wrist and summoning a feather as she played with it. “But-,” and with a flash Xayah released the feather at Zoe, the object piercing the young girl’s violet dress and pinning her to a nearby column, “if a single square inch of Rakan is hurt,” Xayah moved effortlessly towards Zoe who looked on in surprise. “It will be you who dies this time, Zoe. Not him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**N** ami pressed her fingers against her forehead, closing her eyes as she attempted to gather her thoughts. It felt like it was her millionth time trying to recall the events that happened with the Golden Demon. Swallowing, Nami recalled Ahri’s words. 

_ I look forward to meeting with you again…  _

Nami groaned outwardly and rolled over in her bed, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it to herself. She should be tracking the Golden Demon, so why was she still here? Another frustrated grunt and the siren rolled on her back, flinging the pillow away as she stared up at the dark ceiling. The red light of her alarm clock red 2 a.m. and Nami pushed herself up from the bed, grabbing her favorite vanilla sweater and wrapping herself in it.

“How did you know I was there, demon?” Nami wondered aloud, now starting to pace her small apartment. With a huff, Nami pulled on a pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and pushed her feet in a warm pair of boots before leaving, needing the cold air of winter to comfort her. 

The streets were mostly empty at this time of night, the orange cast from the street lights glowed warmly against the sharp bite of the wintery air. Nami took a deep breath and let it out, watching as the air puffed out in front of her. Continuing her trek down the street, she passed the familiar bright shine of the corner convenience store. Perhaps she’d buy a tea, she thought, reaching into her pockets before she noticed a familiar streak of blonde hair. 

“Ezreal?” Nami called out, the streak of blonde hair moving towards a nearby motorcycle stopped and turned. 

“Nami?” Ezreal cocked his head to the side then turned from the bike and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

The siren shrugged and glanced over his shoulder and looked around for his shopping bags. 

“I could ask the same of you,” Nami replied.

“I sort of work here part time,” Ezreal said with a smile and pushed a hand nervously through his hair.

“But I thought you worked for a museum?” Nami asked. This question caused the man to let out a nervous laugh while he shook his head.

“Ah- that’s uh- that’s a bit complicated. Right now I work here,” Ezreal replied.

“This must be Guardian related, right?” Nami asked with a smirk. Ezreal was a terrible liar.

“Actually-,” Ezreal began and froze, his eyes looking past Nami and off in the distance. “Can I give you a ride somewhere?” He asked suddenly.

Nami, caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation, gave Ezreal a puzzled look. 

“No, I actually live nearby-,” Nami hooked a thumb behind her. 

“I’ll take you there,” Ezreal said, an obvious edge in his voice.

Nami swallowed, suddenly feeling the air grow tense. 

“What’s wro-,” Nami began and Ezreal stepped forward, standing so close to the siren that she nearly yelped. 

“You have a shadow-,” Ezreal said, his voice incredibly quiet, then his hands were on either side of her, rubbing up and down with enthusiasm. “You look cold,” he said, louder. “Let’s go for some tea or coffee.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nami said, feeling her stomach tightening up. She wasn’t sure why, but she followed Ezreal’s lead. Lux’s diary was right, something about his man just made him easy to follow. 

Ezreal carefully handed Nami a helmet, his movements were quick but not in a panicked sort of way. It felt strange seeing Ezreal with such a serious, focused expression when as far as Nami had known him he always held a boyishly charming sort of smile. 

“Hang on tight,” Ezreal said as they both boarded his motorcycle.

Nami swallowed hard, fighting the urge to stay and fight whoever was following her. It was against the siren’s nature to run from any fight. After all, she wielded the Tidecaller, no one could escape the drowning wrath she could bring down if someone wanted a fight.

Turning the key to his motorcycle Ezreal gave a slight shake of his head, as if he were reading Nami’s thoughts. 

“I mean it, hold tight,” Ezreal said and Nami leaned forward, her arms wrapping around the man’s waist. “And don’t look behind us.”

With a jolt the pair were off, and Nami felt a surge of adrenaline as her heart pounded in her ears. Prior to now the siren had never ridden on a motorcycle and it was exhilarating and she could understand why Ezreal owned one.

Ezreal blazed through the city, his tail light leaving a streak of red to follow them in the dark of night. Nami half expected for some kind of twisted arms to reach from behind and pluck her from the bike but no such nightmare came. Ezreal continued through the downtown area, the traffic heavier as the man weaved expertly through cars. Nami lost track of time as the pair went down street after street in the most bizarre patterns. Finally, Ezreal stopped after entering a dark alley and the man gave a sigh before turning the engine off.

Swinging her leg over, Nami got off the motorcycle and felt herself wobble. There was an unusual numbness in her extremities and Ezreal chuckled, helping to steady Nami while removing his helmet and ruffling his disheveled hair. 

“That was close,” Ezreal said, his voice weary as he too got off the motorcycle.

“What was close? What’s going on?” Nami asked, crossing her arms. 

Ezreal put his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle and looked down either side of the dark alley. 

“Not here. Let’s get that tea,” Ezreal said, motioning for the siren to follow. “You look like an ice cube, and I know I certainly feel like one.”

Nami felt like stamping her feet and demanding answers right then and there but pressed the urge back, knowing that at least she would be getting some answers. And Ezreal  _ was  _ starting to look rather blue. 

“Very well, lead the way.” Nami nodded and Ezreal left the alley, crossing the dark, empty street. A few more minutes of weaving through more alleyways and Ezreal came to a steel door, it’s rust and decay that chipped the yellow-white paint made it look like it hadn’t been opened in years, decades even. 

“After you,” Ezreal said, opening the door with a loud creak and making a slight bow.

Nami could see a faint glow of light further into the dark room and stepped inside the large building. Where were they, she wondered to herself as Nami felt a blanket of warmth lay across her she continued inward. The squeak of the rusted door closed behind her as Ezreal followed closely behind. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Ezreal said quietly in the dim light.

“I’m not afraid,” Nami shot back, looking over at him, her face serious.

“That’s either really brave,” Ezreal said as a smile split his features. They came to another door, brighter light showing from under the door and Ezreal continued, “or really foolish.” 

Ezreal pulled the door open and Nami could see a brightly lit kitchen. It was definitely a commercial kitchen, and in excellent condition. All of the appliances here seemed new, their stainless steel surfaces sparkling in cleanliness. 

“Where are we?” Nami asked, walking through the kitchen. 

“Somewhere safe,” Ezreal said, moving to one of the stoves and picking up a tea kettle. “For now, anyways.” 

Nami watched as the man busied himself with getting two mugs, setting them on a counter and assembling the tea.

“How do you like your tea?” Ezreal asked and Nami nearly scoffed at the sheer normality of his question. Sometimes it was hard for the Marai siren to understand that this was how the people of land really lived. How did they like their tea? What would they wear to the spring formal? Did Brian get eliminated on that one show? 

Nami thought of the darkness that seeped at the fringes of her home, threatening to spread throughout the realm unchecked.  _ That  _ was the real world.  _ Her  _ world, and it was hard for Nami to admit that sometimes she dreamed of a time where she didn’t have to return to the abyss and fight against the never ending darkness.

“Strong, with sugar,” Nami said distractedly and Ezreal smirked.

“Of course,” Ezreal chuckled with a shake of his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nami asked and the man laughed again.

“Did you know that some ancient cultures correlate how you take your tea with what kind of soul you have?” Ezreal mused, starting to pour the steaming water from the kettle in one of the cups. 

“And what do these ancients say about how I like mine?” Nami asked, her head tilting curiously. Ezreal looked over at Nami as he finished pouring.

“That you’re like Lux,” he replied, bringing the siren her cup of tea. “You are built of strength, but weak to matters of the heart.” 

Nami felt her eyebrow raise as she looked on at Ezreal.

“Seriously?” Nami asked and Ezreal looked at her with a straight face.

“Oh definitely,” Ezreal said, his tone serious. “The ancients were wise. You’ll end up in love with a total scoundrel if you’re not careful.” Ezreal sucked in a breath before a snicker slipped out, his face splitting into a big smile as Nami blew out a breath of a laugh.

“Ezreal!” Nami said, pushing on him and he yelped out.

“Hey, Nami! Careful! I have hot tea!” Ezreal said, his laughter bubbling out. 

This was definitely how Lux described him in her diary, Nami thought to herself. How he was behaving earlier was totally out of character for him. So what happened? What was going on?

“Okay, Ezreal. I’ve been pretty patient, which, if you didn’t know, is not my strong suit.” Nami took a tentative sip of tea and found it to be delightfully warm and fragrant. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Yeah,” Ezreal shifted uneasily, his brows furrowing together as he began to pace back and forth. “First, you should know that- well, it’s not that no one trusts you- it’s just, this doesn’t usually happen…”

Nami blew out a breath, putting her cup on a counter.

“Ezreal. Start at the beginning and don’t skip around,” Nami said trying to keep her impatience from turning into annoyance. What did he mean by trusting her? Why was Ezreal at that convenience store? Nami felt her eyes narrow and Ezreal began to look nervous.

“I don’t know what I’m not supposed to say-,” Ezreal said, his eyes rolling as he tried to explain, his hands twisting nervously. 

“Then say it all,” Nami said, her voice commanding and Ezreal bit his lip.

“Fineee. But Lux is gonna kill me, that is if Ahri doesn’t get to me first…” Ezreal’s voice trailed and Nami snapped her fingers. 

“Ezreal. Focus.” Nami bit out, starting to sound exasperated.

“Ahri thinks that there’s a reason why the Golden Demon left you alive. You spent so long chasing him down, always narrowly missing this time and that-,” Ezreal’s voice trailed off, leaving the implication hanging in the air. Nami felt understanding beginning to dawn.

“She thinks I’m a spy for the Golden Demon,” Nami said, swallowing hard.

“I wouldn’t say  _ spy _ …” Ezreal said, crossing his arms and shifting. It was clear that he was growing more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. 

“You were placed at the convenience store to watch me, weren’t you?” Nami asked, but she knew the answer already. Of course Ezreal had been sent there to watch her. The Star Guardians had been betrayed somehow before, although Lux’s diary was short on a great many important details on exactly what transpired. 

“Yes,” Ezreal confirmed but began to speak quickly. “It’s just not like the Demon to just leave anyone alive ya’ know. Jinx said when she found you he was  _ speaking  _ to you?” 

Nami looked away from Ezreal, remembering the sound of the Demon’s entrancing voice as it felt permanently etched in her mind.

_ Magnificent… _

Nami shivered. “I don’t remember much.” The siren tapped her forehead where it still displayed stitches and a large purple bruise. “But I do remember his gun, and some sort of gas contraption. It had to be what kept my powers suppressed. But him speaking to me doesn’t explain why you were sent to keep watch on me.” 

“Well, I was only meant to keep an eye on your comings and goings. Then I noticed that you started to have someone follow you.” Ezreal shifted and sighed. “I thought maybe you had a boyfriend, or admirer.”

Nami blanched.  _ Her _ ? Something as trivial as a boyfriend? It wasn’t that Nami was unwelcome to the idea, but how could hearts and romance belong in her world, the same world as the darkness? Nami shook her head fiercely, a flush tingeing the peaks of her cheeks. “No- no boyfriend.”

Ezreal nodded. “I had to be sure. So I asked Lux about it, and she confirmed. But the flowers at your doorstep…”

“Flowers?” Nami asked, unaware of any flowers left at her apartment.

Ezreal gave a solemn nod. “They were lotus flowers.”

Nami felt her stomach seize up as she recalled the last blurred image of the Golden Demon; a white lotus flower blooming at his feet.

“What happened to them?” Nami asked, swallowing hard.

“They were intercepted by me,” Ezreal said. “I thought they may have been some sort of trap set by the Demon. We had the flowers extensively tested but nothing came of it. Lux thought-,” Ezreal hesitated and Nami’s brow rose. 

“What?” Nami could feel anger welling up within her. 

“Well… she thought maybe it was some sort of signal. For you to- um-,” Ezreal looked at the ground, as if too embarrassed to go on. 

“For me to what?” Nami felt something inside her snap. What had happened to their starting anew? Was that just a trick? A way to manipulate her, gain her trust?

Ezreal frowned, his brows knotting together. “Nami… Lux- she-,” the man faltered, “she had to be careful. Ahri ordered-” but Nami moved away from Ezreal and moved through the kitchen.

“Screw Ahri’s orders,” Nami said defiantly and Ezreal winced. “Is this supposed to be the  _ great  _ Star Guardians?” Nami scoffed, crossing her arms. “All of you are just a bunch of squabbling children, all of you ungrateful for a power bestowed on you that could change the fate of this realm for the better. Ahri’s ordered to keep me at arm’s length, has she?  _ Me _ , the only one in this lot chasing down a demented killer? I’ve seen his victims…” Nami’s eyes looked distant as she recalled the memory. “I’ve seen him hunt. What he’s done, his  _ power _ …” Nami’s attention snapped to the man, her voice quiet. “Ahri-,” Nami shook her head. No, Ahri couldn’t have that much sway. “ _ Lux _ thinks I’ve been compromised? That  _ I’m _ somehow in league with the Golden Demon?” 

Ezreal only nodded and Nami felt disappointment wash over her. And oh how she loathed the feeling. She had told herself from her first steps on land that finding the Moonstone, protecting her people, it would come first over everything. No matter what. And yet, here she was, entangled in this Star Guardian mess because it was the first real lead she had in finding the missing stone. 

For all that was said between her and Lux, the new bud of trust that had sprouted between them was surely dead now. The Marai siren would never again trust Luxanna Crownguard. A hardness grew in Nami’s eyes as she tried to process the betrayal felt within her.

“Nami-” Ezreal started, his eyes looking sad.

“I’ve heard enough.” Nami’s eyes went to the ground. “You- you guardians let me sit as an easy, open target for  _ him _ . And I’m just supposed to be okay with that? He leaves sick gifts at my home and you say  _ nothing _ .” The siren balled her hands into fists, trying to quell the surge of magic that rolled off her. Nami could feel a tear start to roll down her cheek and looked up to see Ezreal reach out to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. “Lux made me track down an untraceable  _ beast _ . Forced me into being a part of his sick rituals of slaughter, and I could do nothing. Save no one. All so I could be a part of this elite club, to get answers I needed for  _ my  _ people.  _ The Star Guardians _ .” Nami didn’t hide the venom in her voice as she practically spit out her last sentence, causing Ezreal to flinch. “You’re all weak children.”

“We’re not- Lux isn’t-,” Ezreal started, his hand reaching up defensively.

“You’re trying to defend her? Trying to defend the suspicions that somehow  _ I’m _ involved with a demented killer?” Nami smirked and rubbed a hand over her face. “Unbelievable.”

“I don’t think-,” Ezreal started but Nami shook her head.

“Do you really think it matters what  _ you  _ think, Ezreal? You have these unimaginable powers. Powers to change the fate of this star- to help so many…” Nami felt her mind drift to home, to the terrifying darkness that lurked beneath the ocean waves. 

“We do help the people of this star,” Ezreal countered and Nami gave him a look that flashed momentarily with sadness. 

“Not all the people...” Nami started to leave and Ezreal grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Hey- don’t go,” Ezreal continued, “there’s more I need to say.”

“For once in my life,” Nami said, peeling the man’s fingers back. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“At least tell me where you’re going,” Ezreal said quietly. 

“To kill the demon,” Nami said simply and Ezreal’s eyes widened.

“Nami, that’s not a good idea.” 

“Of course it is,” the siren replied. “If I can destroy the indestructible Golden Demon, then I won’t need the powers of the Star Guardians or the moonstone to save my people. I will know that my strength can surpass any darkness. And any star guardian.”

Ezreal said nothing and Nami left, leaving the same way she came in. The siren stepped out onto the street and began to walk, unknowing of what part of the city she was in. It didn’t matter, she didn’t need to get anywhere. She only needed her shadow to catch up with her. 


End file.
